Sharing the Spotlight
by whitelily5445
Summary: Kyo is a new vocaloid and Len is scared that he will steal him spotlight. What happens when Kyo goes to the kitchen and finds Len there eating a banana? Birthday request. ThePocketwatchRipper. Yaoi. Rate M for a reason xD  Romance. A little humor.


Sharing the Spotlight

" Everyone. I would like you to meet the 3 new vocaloid's," Master spoke to everyone and he stepped out of the way. Standing there was 3 of the newest and coolest looking vocaloid's there was. Most of the original vocaloid were really impressed at the way that they looked and couldn't wait to work with them. Among the original vocaloid's, Len could wait to see what the 3 new ones looked like.

" Hello my name is Kyo. Nice to meet you," the one boy spoke. He had pitch black hair and red eyes. His outfit seemed like one that people would enjoy and probably buy a cosplay of it. All in all he looked good. As Len looked at him, he couldn't help but blush. He was really cute.

" My name is Akira," the taller one of the girls said. She seemed quite like the shy type.

" Uhhh..I'm Haruki. Nice to meet you...I guess," the other girl spoke. Her tone sounded a lot like she would rather be somewhere else. The Master clapped his hand together and gave a look at the original vocaloid's

" Well...Talk with them, get to know them, make them feel welcome. I will see you all at the next rehearsal," the Master said and he paid his good-byes to all of them. Everyone, including Len, stood up and went over to talk to them. But it seemed that Miku got there before everyone else. ' Of course. Miku want to bother them,' Len thought. He noticed that she went pretty much right to Kyo. And Len wanted to be the first to talk to him too. ' Darn it, Oh well. Maybe I'll get to talk to him later,' Len thought and looks to see whats Miku was doing to them.

" Hi I'm Miku. But of course you must already know that," Hatsune Miku spoke to the three. Kyo and Akira gave a sweet smile and a generous wave. All the Haruki did was glare at the turquoise haired girl and gave a small wave, but no smile at all. Due to her actions, Miku just rolled her eyes at Haruki and went back examining the other 2.

" So are you two any good at singing? I mean you must be cause you got into the vocaloid's, but how good are you?" Miku asks. Kyo and Akira look at each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing. _She's even more annoying and perky in person_.

" I guess we're okay. Probably not as good as you though Miku," Akira spoke to her. Miku gave a big smile and just about wanted to hug Akira.

" Awww thank you Akira! I know right. I'm such a good singer," Miku proudly says, already starting to like Akira. A snort came from Haruki's mouth, causing everyone to look at her.

" Puh-lease! Akira me and you both know that you can sing waaay better that that trash over there," Haruki spoke. ' Oh no,' Kyo thought. When Haruki got mad, Haruki got maad. And he would bet money that she would somehow drag him into this. Miku walked over to Haruki with her hand on her hips. ' And now Miku's mad,' Len thinks, hoping she doesn't start a fight like she did with other people.

" Umm excuse me? What did you just say, brat?" Miku asks her. Haruki got into Miku's face.

" I said that Akira can sing way better than you, you piece of trash. Hell! Kyo can sing better than you!" Haruki points out. ' I knew it,' Kyo thinks. Miku turns over to Kyo.

" Kyo! Come over here and sing against me! I want to prove her wrong," Miku says and goes over the the radio. Kyo gives a sigh and regretfully walks over with her. Miku turns on the radio and the beat of ' The World is Mine' comes on. Then she starts singing:

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_ Know to treat me that way by heart_

_ Okay?_

After that. Miku turns off the radio and turns to Kyo.

" That's all I want you to do okay?" Miku says to Kyo. Kyo sighs and gives a nod. Then Miku restarts the tape and Kyo closes his eyes, starting to sing the beginning like Miku did:

_The number one princess in the whole entire world_

_ Know to treat me that way by heart_

Okay?

Once he was done, he opened his eyes only to see everyone wide eyed and surprised. All was silent until an uproar.

" Oh! Powned!" Haruki yells, then quickly closes her mouth. Akira gives her a little elbow to the side before she gives a couple of little claps.

" You both did awesome," Akira says. Kyo smiles to her then looks back at everyone else.

" What? Was I really that bad?" Kyo asks. Luka seems to snap out of it first and goes over to Kyo.

" No Kyo. You were awesome. Your voice is really nice. It sounds a little like Kaito's just higher but only by a little bit," Luka says to him, smiling. Kyo smiles back and gives a blush.

" Well thanks Luka," Kyo says. Meiko then walks up to Kyo.

" Your really cute Kyo. Almost as cute as Len. But, like Luka said, your voice is like Kaito's kind of," Meiko speaks to him with a smile. Then Neru came over and bend down to Kyo's size, examining him.

" Hey your right. He's actually almost cuter than Len is," she says. Len hears this and his stomach drops a little bit. ' What? Is he better than me?' Len thinks sadly. Kyo gives a smile and backs up a little bit.

" No really. Len is better looking than me really," Kyo tries to say. To him it actually was true. He found Len cuter than anyone else. Luka shakes her head.

" No. If anything, you guys are about the same. And you sing more like a girl then Len," Luka speaks. Len's head dropped hearing these words. He thought that him and Kyo could actually be friends. But if Kyo was gonna steal his spotlight and his fans, then he didn't think they would get along very well. While everyone else was distracted, Len quietly slipped out of the room. The only one that noticed was Kyo.

-Later That Night-

Kyo was walking down the steps to get something from the fridge. ' Man. I really should have ate more for dinner. But I didn't have much of an appetite then...But now I'm hungry! I want strawberries!,' Kyo thinks in his head and he makes it to the bottom of the steps. He turns the corner and noticed that Len was also in the kitchen, eating a banana (hehehehe..banana xD). Kyo gives him a smile and waved. Len just turns his head away, continuing to eat. Kyo's smile fads and he hangs his head.

" Len...Do you not like me?" Kyo asks him. Len turns to look at him.

" I never said that...I just want nothing to do with you. We are kind of rivals anyways," Len speak before looking away from him again. Kyo looks confused and steps closer to Len.

" Wait..What do you mean by rivals? Did I do something wrong?" Kyo asks him. Len looks at him one more time, before setting his banana down and standing up.

" Earlier, when you sang against Miku. Everyone was saying how cute and good singer you are. That you were better then me," Len speaks, looking a little heart broken. ' Oh. I get it now,' Kyo thinks. He sighs and puts his hand on Len's shoulder.

" Len...that doesn't mean anything. People might not think the same way as everyone else. The others might have just been excited because they had a new vocaloid that was a semi-good singer," Kyo speak to Len. Len chuckles and looks at Kyo.

" Semi-good singer? Your amazing at singing. Better than anyone I've seen in a while," Len tells him. Kyo blushes and smiles back at him.

" Thanks Len..Your really nice," Kyo says. For a while they just look at each other, smiles on there faces. And before they even knew it, they were both leaning towards each other. Then there lips came together in a soft, small kiss. Len's arms moved to wrap around Kyo's neck, pulling him closer. Kyo's hands moved down to Len's waist and he made little circles on his hips.

" Mhhhh," Len moaned. That was when they both realized what they were doing. They're eyes opened wide and they quickly moved away from each other. Both of then were red faces and completely embarrassed.

" I-I'm, so sorry Len! I didn't mean to do that! God, I'm so stupid!" Kyo yelled at himself. Len looks at him.

" What do you mean Kyo?" Len asks. Kyo looks at him, the blush getting even redder on his face.

" Well Len..I kinda...Well I sorta..I...I love you," Kyo says to him, looking down in shame. Len's eyes grew wider as he looked at the boy in front of him.

" Kyo-kun...," Len says. Kyo looked up and Len before giving a noise of frustration. He moved closer to Len and kissed Len once again. Len's eyes grew wide and he knew the best thing to do was to just pull away now, before Kyo took advances. But he didn't want to move back. His body just wouldn't move. Kyo put his hand once again to Len's hip and Len moved his hand to the back of Kyo's neck again too.

" Mhhhh..," Len moaned and he pushed Kyo over to the counter. Len pulled away from the kiss and he was panting. Kyo's breath was also coming out heavier as he looked at Len. He seemed a bit changed. His eyes looked lustful.

" Len-Kun," Kyo spoke. Len smiles and he moves in, starting to lick at Kyo's neck. Kyo lets out a little moan and he moved his hand to the back of Len's head. Len continued his actions until he slid further down, starting to unbutton Kyo's night shirt.

" L-Len wait! You don't have to-," Kyo's sentence was never finished. Len started to rubs Kyo's erection through his pants while sucking on one of Kyo's nipples. Kyo was letting out moans and groans that filled the whole downstairs. ' I hope no one hears us and comes down,' Kyo thinks. Len stared to undo Kyo's pants and once he got them off, he threw them aside. His eyes were fixed onto Kyo's erection. It was big! Len couldn't help but blush. Finally after some waiting, he leaned down and took the large cock into his mouth.

" Haa-ahh!" Kyo moaned, then immediately shut his mouth. He couldn't afford someone to hear them and come downstairs to get an eyeful of Len sucking him off. But he had to admit. Len was good at this! Kyo let his head fall back and he bit on his hand to silence the moans. Len continued to suck on him, trying his best to please the older man.

" Hah Len! I'm gonna cum!" Kyo warned the blonde boy, before coming into his mouth. Len pulled back and swallow all that was in his mouth. Kyo was looking at Len with wondering eyes.

" Len..Why did you do that?" Kyo asked. Len looks at him, before smiling and cuddling up with Kyo.

" Because..I think I might like you Kyo-Kun..I'm sorry for being mad at you," Len speaks to the red eyed boy. Kyo was shocked but happy at the same time. Kyo pulled him into a hug.

" Thank you Len. I love you," Kyo admits to the blonde again. Len nods and smiles. He soon falls asleep in Kyo's arms. Kyo smiles and decides to stay like this before he brings himself and his new lover up to bed. So he just sits on the kitchen, holding the other close to him, watching the night go on.

A/N: Weeelll...This couldn't have been more horrible! I'm sorry PocketwatchRipper..I turned your b-day present into something horrible . But a lot of things were happening. My grandpa was in the hospital so my mind was on that a lot..But that's no excuse for this horrible...thing! -cry forever- I will try harder next year! Well review and happy birth PocketwatchRipper


End file.
